Tropical Rain
by The XY sisters
Summary: She hated the weather there ,she thinks. It was way too humid, especially the rain. -SunMoon oneshot


**Disclaimer. I Don't own pokémon. Even if I did, I would never have created something as epic as it anyway.**

The first thing she thought of when she arrived in this very region was that it was hot. And not just normal hot. Hot as in it was humid and wet, making your skin all pasty and your breathing difficult in some ways. And to some few individuals, they would have frizzy hair, as she had, right now. Truth to be told. She hated it here. Sure the pokémon were unique, and most of them were friendly as heck. There were even some who were rare and never to be found in Kanto.

But the weather here had her thinking twice. The beaches were nice and all. But if you were to be caught in a tropical storm at the beach. Everything was other than fine. So that was where she was, standing under a roof of a shack at a beach as the rain thundered down. And it wasn't your average cooling rain either. It haaaaad to be the humid and hot tropical rain.

Moon took a deep breath in as she tried to sit on the semi dry pavement, hoping her new clothes won't get soiled by the sand left by people walking in and out of the shack to the beach. She checked her pokémon to see if their condition was alright, which they mostly were.

She breathed again, slowly taking in the humid air, still finding it difficult to breath as she toyed with one of the newly bought pokéballs. The beach was seemingly empty as she stared at the horrendous downpour. Of course no one would be out in this rain. It was way too wet, and it left a pasty feel to her skin.

"What a rain huh?" A voice said from behind. The girl turned to find a boy of her age with oddly long hair, but long as in up to his shoulders, so not that long. She supposes that it was not as long as Hau's hair. He smiled at her "I'm guessing you're new here, aren't you?" He asked with a chuckle, and slowly set himself beside her. She scrunched her nose when she realized that he was sitting on a sandy spot. His clothes must be ruined now!

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" She said, placing a hand to her chin as an attempt to show that she was undeniably bored. He shrugged.

"You looked like you were about to murder a Bewear and burn him under our glorious sun" he said. She snorted at him as he laughed at her reaction. "Not used to the weather basically" he said after his attempt of a joke. She narrowed her eyes at him and nodded suspiciously. Memories of her mother telling her stranger danger repeating in her head over and over.

"Alola's great and all but I just can't adjust to the weather." She said, ignoring her mother's mantra in her head. She suposes a boy her age could only do so much, they were only eleven, and if worse comes to worse, she would call her pokémon to use beat up on him if he tried anything funny.

"Well, then you've probably never bathed in our rain before" He said, like it was a scientific conclusion. She blinked at him.

"Bathed, in the rain?" She said with a raise to her brow.

"Yeah! Trust me!" He said grabbing on her wrist to pull her out into the rain. At this point, she was seriously reaching for her pokéballs. "Hey trust me here" he said catching her red handed.

"I've only just met you!" She cried, as they walked out into the rain, splats of water getting into her hair and dampening her clothes. She shivered at the sudden cold feeling that ran past her.

"How's it feel?" He asked, clearly ignoring her previous statement. She glared at him " cold", she answered.

"Well you clearly won't enjoy it if you keep thinking negative things! Close your eyes!" He said beckoning her to stand still as she made attempts to walk back under the shade. She glared at him after many failed attemps.

"Fine"

She closed her eyes slowly, and took a small breath in. Losing her eyesight, heightened her other senses. She could hear the big droplets as they splattered onto the wet sand, the water as it slid down her skin, it felt cold, but nice compared to the humid feeling under the shack. Her once frizzy hair being softened and combed down by the rain.

"Feeling good?" The boy asked suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She nodded. "Yeah.."

He smiled at her, making her feel abit warm inside, but happy nonetheless. As they laughed together, the rain was turning into a small drizzle, the sun slowly peeking through the dark and heavy rain clouds that covered the bright blue Alolan sky before.

She laughed as he took his cap off and flung water droplets at her, she quickly took off her knit cap and did the same. "Great, now I feel even more pasty" she said, patting her pasty skin over and over. Examining her clothes as they stuck onto her body frame.

The boy laughed happily. "Well I guess we could be pasty skinned together huh?" He said, placing the palm of his hand at her cheek to show that he was not lying. She pushed it away and laughed.

"We'll catch a cold y'know" she said. And here, he looked as if he had a brilliant return to her sentence.

"Idiots don't catch colds"

She quickly slapped him on the shoulder. "What is that supposed to mean huh?" She said, laughing at his reply.

"Who would be so much as an idiot as to walk out into Tropical Rain huh?" He replied cheekily. She huffed and pointed at him "You"

He smiled. "And you" , a gesture to her wet figure, she laughed.

"I'm Moon by the way" she said after awhile, realizing that she had just trusted a complete idiot like him without even knowing his name. He smiled a toothy smile. "I'm Sun." He said, their late introductions making them laugh awkwardly.

And as an afterthought he said to her , "And Welcome To Alola"

* * *

 **It's been raining like hell these few days in Malaysia and I had a sudded thought to write this. As a kid, I enjoyed the rain a heck lot, but nowadays, due to pollution, you can only run from it. But sometimes, while coming home from school, when it rains and I don't have am umbrella, I like to walk and enjoy the rain. Then regret it soon after. Don't do it, you'll really catch a cold. Even if it's Tropical rain. Hah.**

 **-X**


End file.
